


CANNA

by Keyts



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 범인은 바로 너! | Busted! (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can't wait for season 3, Direct Continuation after Season 2, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Hero Worship, Kim Minjae POV, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyts/pseuds/Keyts
Summary: It could have been hours or mere minutes before he got a glimpse of cascading water. It was dropping in big splashes right in front of him. Poisoned water, his mind supplied helpfully. Behind that, he was able to make out the shocked faces of the Detective Team. Some of them were crying. As far as he could tell. So, they had just found out about the flower killer's true identity. Foolish people, he thought satisfied. They hadn’t been able to find the Flower Killer. Only he had. All of them were worth less than the dirt under his shoes, yet they tried to save his life. Their childish and clumsy efforts nearly made him laugh, but the poison had clogged his throat. Seunggi played with them. Made them think that they had a chance. He had never intended to let them live. He was sure of that. It was fun to watch anyway. Until suddenly the time was over and he couldn’t see anything anymore. His body went limp; it felt like his muscles turned into wax and slowly melted out of his skin. His mind drifted out of his head, the embrace of nothingness soothing his soul into the afterlife.So, this is how it feels, was his last thought.In a matter of seconds, he was dead.
Relationships: Lee Seunggi/Kim Minjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	CANNA

Minjae slowly stood up, a look of admiration clear on his face.  
“It’s you.” 

“How did you know I was in the Detective Team?” 

“Do you remember the Conglomerate Family Case? Your text messages have a pattern. Reading your note made me certain of where you are.”

“So, you called me over here out of admiration?” 

“You shouldn’t stop killing.”

“I already left a message that I would stop.” 

-

K was lying on the bed, dead – the flower, a Canna, right next to him. Minjae was giddy, thrilled, excited. Finally, another one. The message was... “Happy Ending”? No.  
No, no, no.  
Why? What was he supposed to do? He wouldn’t just let him stop. He couldn’t just let him stop. He needed to find him. 

-

“If you stop, it’s no fun for me.” 

“Was it worth killing those people to call me over here?” 

“It would be perfect...” Minjae hesitated for a split second. He didn't want the object of his admiration to think that he was weak. Confessing that he had killed all those people just to get a glimpse of him. Would Seunggi despise him? Would he be disgusted? Maybe showing the full extent of his feelings would do more harm than good. So acting like one of his fanatic, but useless, followers it was.“…if I could just look behind that door.” It was a good diversion. Not too personal. Everybody wanted to see the secret lair. 

“Fine. I would like to hear more from you.” 

Minjae tried to conceal his shock, yet for a split second his eyes gave away just how overjoyed it had made him. Seunggi inviting him to the room no one else had ever seen? Minjae felt light-headed. Dizzy. Drunk. This had suddenly become so much more, so much deeper, than he could have hoped for. It made his body tense up. 

Seunggi noticed it and placed his hand on Minjae’s right shoulder, encouraging him to follow his steps. The walk was relatively short. The hideout in the very same building, in fact. 

“Come in. You must be curious.” 

Seunggi went ahead. He briskly walked into his terrain, his lair, the place that held all the dark secrets of his brilliant mind.  
Minjae immediately followed. 

He would always follow. 

“It’s the first time showing my hideout to someone. Think of it as an honor.” 

Hearing those words he had longed for stopped his brain from functioning. Like someone had wrapped his insides in clouds and surgically removed them right after. The adrenaline pumping through his veins made his skin crawl, his heart beat accelerated so much he was afraid it could be heard even across the room. Could give away the sheer amount of his feelings for the other killer. 

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a cloud of poisonous gas. It entered his lungs in no time, making him choke. His air flow was constricted, his whole body shut down. Coughing, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. The edges of his vision started blurring. He gradually lost consciousness while clutching his stomach. The last thing he saw was the flower killer’s satisfied smirk. 

It was also the first thing Minjae was able to make out as he woke up again, tied to a chair by thick ropes around his torso. The floor under his feet felt too hard, the air around him too light. Everything was foggy, the edges of his vision still blurred, but as the seconds ticked by Seunggi's handsome face appeared clearer and clearer. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes set his skin on fire again. 

“So… Are you awake now?” 

A wave of giddiness and pleasure waved through Minjae, his whole body brimming with a sudden spike of excitement. He couldn’t contain the satisfied smile on his face. 

“That’s right. This is how the Flower Killer would act.” 

The person in front of him was the one he had longed for. The man, who had become the center of his life. The only balance keeping him grounded to the floor. The only one who was able to make him feel this way. Feel alive.

“You know, I’m a bit disappointed.” 

But hearing Seunggi's words erased that happiness in a flash. 

“You should have expected this much from me when you called me here. What a disappointment!” 

Involuntarily, Minjae’s eyes started tearing up. Hastily, he tried to look away from the other to hide his embarassment. 

“The poison that is spreading in your body, VX… You know it, right? Even with just a slight brush on your skin you’ll end up dying. That’s the kind of poison it is.” 

Minjae sighed a breath of relief. That’s exactly what he wanted right now. The fact, that his own poison was cursing through his veins now didn’t face him in the slightest. If the flower killer wanted him to die like this, than that's what would happen. Instead, he made sure to lift his bleary head again, to look at the other man's beautiful face. To imprint his flawless features into his brain. A sudden thought struck him. Was this the last thing all his victims were allowed to see before they had died? It made him boil with rage. They should have been thankful for a gift like that.

“I am sure you know. Gosh, blood isn’t my thing. I hate it so much. In that sense, your design was lacking. That’s why I want to teach you what it means to succumb to death. Look forward to it.” 

Minjae’s vision became blurry again. He couldn't feel his feet anymore, yet alone his fingertips. His senses shut down one after another. Time was not a concept that applied to his addled brain anymore. It could have been hours or mere minutes before he got a glimpse of cascading water. It was dropping in big splashes right in front of him. Poisoned water, his mind supplied helpfully. Behind that, he was able to make out the shocked faces of the Detective Team. Some of them were crying. As far as he could tell. So, they had just found out about the flower killer's true identity. Foolish people, he thought satisfied. They hadn’t been able to find the man. Only he had. All of them were worth less than the dirt under his shoes, yet they tried to save his life. Their childish and clumsy efforts nearly made him laugh, but the poison had clogged his throat. Seunggi played with them. Made them think that they had a chance. He had never intended to let them live. He was sure of that. It was fun to watch anyway. Until suddenly the time was over and he couldn’t see anything anymore. His body went limp; it felt like his muscles turned into wax and slowly melted out of his skin. His mind drifted out of his head, the embrace of nothingness soothing his soul into the afterlife. So, this is how it feels, was his last thought. In a matter of seconds, he was dead. 

Silence. Then his eyes snapped open again. The dimmed lights made him regret it immediately, but he stubbornly refused to close them again. The only thing he was able to make out, around the dots of color that sprinkled his vision, were white walls. Was he in a prison cell? In a mental ward? But he had seen those places during his time as a detective and none of them had bed sheets this soft. They felt like silk under his calloused fingertips. There is no way this is heaven either, he concluded. He had killed many people. Many good people, his brain provided. And he didn’t regret any of them. 

“Ya. Are you finally awake?” 

That voice. It flowed like honey through Minjae's system and set his cells on fire once more. He nearly got whiplash from how fast he turned his head to the left. 

Seunggi. 

He was here. 

Sitting in a cushioned chair, that looked like it was stolen from a medieval castle, in a black tuxedo that accentuated every curve of his body in a way that made Minjae want to dig his fingers into every one of them. Absoutely perfect. He had been allowed to see the most beautiful face in the world yet again. There was no sound other than his labored breathing. Little stars sparkled around Seunggi, illuminating his whole body; highlighting his beautiful black hair, his beautiful skin, his beautiful eyes. Everything about him was beautiful. Stunning. Ethereal. Minjae couldn't think of enough words to describe him accurately. 

“Are you wondering why you are still alive?” 

No. But he would rather bite his tongue off than interrupt Seunggi when he willingly talked to him. Looked at him. 

“You imitated me – poorly – so, I decided to punish you. Let you succumb to death. And that’s what you were. Dead. But only for a short time,” explained Seunggi, a smirk on his face, while he kept inching closer and closer. By the time he resumed talking it had become a low whisper caressing his ears since they were only a hands width apart. “I figured, you’d have learned your lesson, so I brought you back. The gas you inhaled was never lethal to begin with. It just imitated the effects of death, so those idiots would think that you died for real. It was a lot of fun to watch." His breath on Minjae's over sensitive skin spiraled the younger into a state of ecstasy. "I even attended your funeral. I hope you don’t mind that I had to let someone else’s body get cremented and buried.” 

Minjae tried to focus on the man's words. He really did. But his addled brain could only focus on the lips right in front of him. They looked perfect, just like the rest of Seunggi. So plump. And so close. What did it matter that he was officially dead to the world when he had everything he had ever wanted right in front of him. 

“Now, now. At least act like you are listening.” Seunggi scolded him, yet the smirk never left. Suddenly, one of his hands was on Minjae’s cheek, softly stroking up and down his jaw. His breath was knocked out of his lungs once more by the simple gesture. His fingers. On his face. It felt like fireworks started exploding inside him, burning his insides to a crisp. 

“You figured out what “Canna” stands for - “Happy Ending.” That last kill was supposed to be mine. Then you went ahead and destroyed it, making me search for you. Luring me to my own hideout.” His hand was slowly stroking through Minjae’s hair now.  
“You turned out to be much more interesting than I thought you would be. You are intriguing. A good challenger, if you want. And far from bad looking.” Minjae couldn’t hide the blush that crept across his face, as he registered those words. Seunggi thought he was attractive. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Meanwhile, the hand had circled back to his cheek, the thumb caressing his lower lip; stuttering, warm breath fanning over the tips. 

“So I decided to keep you. A different kind of Happy Ending... and I hope – for your sake – that I won't regret this.” 

The warmth of his hand left just as fast as it had appeared as Seunggi gracefully stood up. Minjae’s face felt cold now that he had been allowed to experience the heat. He craved the flower killer’s touch even more. 

“Now get up already. You’ve slept long enough. There are some fun days ahead of us,” declared Seunggi, while walking out the only door in the room and into the darkness beyond. 

This is the best day of my life, was the younger's last thought as he stumbled right after.


End file.
